This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This is an ongoing grant to develop an objective coding system for measuring facial movement in rhesus monkeys. It has entered a final year of no cost extension. The manual has been completed and posted on the PI's website, along with a registration page to track users. Over 30 people have registered to view the test and one person has recently passed the certification and is using the system for their own data collection. In this final budget period, we are finalizing the test materials so that many extra practice videos are available and can be distributed easily after the funding has ended. We are also looking into methods for more effectively distributing video footage, given that most users have email accounts with different memory allocations. We also plan to try and incorporate intensity ratings into some of the movements and will continue to look for missing movements by viewing new video materials.